


Oh, the Weather Outside...

by rosedetermined



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: I'm really sorry, M/M, Probably Horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedetermined/pseuds/rosedetermined
Summary: "It was quiet in the bedroom, save for the light tapping of the rain on the windowsill and the slow breaths that tend to accompany deep sleep."A rainy morning is spent in bed.





	Oh, the Weather Outside...

It was quiet in the bedroom, save for the light tapping of the rain on the windowsill and the slow breaths that tend to accompany deep sleep. A gray predawn light peeked through the blinds – enough to make out the clothes strewn about the room and the records framed on the wall, but not enough to wake anyone. Towards the center of the bedroom, two figures lay intertwined under a sheet on a comically large bed, chests rising and falling in near unison, in perfect peace. But one began to stir, and raised his head from the pillow, blinking groggily.

Being as early as it was, Arin could easily have dozed off again, but he chose instead to prop himself up onto his elbow – all the better to gaze down at Dan, still fast asleep at his side. The drizzle outside couldn’t have mingled better with his quiet breathing, and the corner of Arin’s mouth turned up at the sight. Dan’s hair formed a halo on the pillow, all mussed and in his face – which should not have been as endearing as it actually was – and his arm was slung over Arin’s midsection, their legs tangled together under the bedsheet.

But Arin’s light movement stirred Dan from his sleep. “Mmm… W’sup, man?”

“S’nothing,” murmured Arin. “Go back to sleep. We don’t have to grump and shit until, like, noon.”

Dan’s brow crinkled. “Geez, what time even is it?”

“Seven or something, I don’t know,” Arin shrugged as best as he could manage while one elbow was planted on his pillow. “Too damn early to be getting out of bed, that’s for sure.”

“Hmm, alright.” Dan smiled sleepily, leaning up to cup Arin’s cheek and press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Come back to bed, then, babe.”

Arin chuckled. “Dude, I’m already in bed, what more do you want?” Nonetheless, he slumped back down, letting Dan’s arm wrap around his waist again. A contented hum escaped his lips as his eyes drifted shut again.

And Arin smiled, letting a warm embrace, steady breaths, and the rain outside pull him back into sleep.

He really, really could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be frank: this is the first I've written with intent to post since I was thirteen. That being said, if there's any thoughts or constructive criticism that you have at all, I'd be really grateful. I'm not all that confident that this is very good.
> 
> Thank you for making it this far! (And my sincerest apologies.)


End file.
